Marred
by TheRavenFromTheDeep
Summary: Wally wasn't sure what had happened. One minute he was chasing the Rogues, the next he had a knife buried in his leg. When the Team finds him, will he be the same Wally? Scars Rewrite, High T probably will turn to an M later on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, here it is. The first chapter in my rewrite. Sorry for any grammatical errors me and my beta didn't find.**

* * *

Wally looked around, the building seemed abandoned. This was weird, even for Rogue standards. Usually they'd be robbing someplace or stealing some valuable gem. But the police scanner said there was something going on here, and it hadn't failed them yet, "Flash," Wally whispered, his earpiece giving off a bit of feedback, "Anything on your floors?"

"Nothing. Seems like this is a dead end," Barry sighed, "Regroup out front. Race ya," Wally had barely registered the challenge before he was knocked to the concrete, face slamming against it. The sidekick rolled onto his back, disorientated. His attacker grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground, before slamming him back against it.

Stars exploded in front of his eyes, and then suddenly the man no longer had a grip on him. When his eyes focused again, the speedster was greeted by Barry's hand almost shoved into his face, "Kid, I'm gonna need your help here."

Wally took his hand and pulled himself to his feet. Turning back to their opponent, "Not gonna lie, he packs quite the punch."

Barry chuckled lightly, "I can tell by the look of you." Wally focused back on the current problem, and decided to worry about his appearance once the press arrived. The man in front of him did not look like one who would pull any punches, in fact even the burliest biker would probably cross the street to avoid him, even without of that ridiculously monochromatic outfit.

The man started forwards, and Wally was unsure of what to do. Luckily, Barry took the initiative. The elder speedster ran forward, slipping easily around the larger man. He started circling him. Wally took the hint, Barry was going to try to create a vacuum.

Wally joined in, running with Barry. Barry quickly darted through, punching him in the face, before returning to his running. The man just stood, watching, as if stalking prey. Wally was taken by surprise when a hand closed around his arm. He was lifted into the air and slammed back onto the concrete.

"No witty remark this time, Kid Flash?" He spoke for the first time, muffled by his mask. He thought he hear a bit of an Italian accent, but couldn't be sure. Barry dashed forward and drew his fist back, hitting nothing but air.

The Italian was already behind Barry when he had steadied himself. The Scarlet Speedster barely had any time to react, dodging just in time. Barry backed up, putting some room between himself and his opponent. When he started toward him, Barry charged and jumped, but his fist failed to connect again.

Instead, he was caught by the throat. Their attacker tightened his grip, constricting his windpipe. He reached for a pouch on his belt and pulled a syringe out. He stuck it into Barry's throat, emptying half of it into him.

Letting go of the now limp speedster, he turned back to Wally, who was still struggling to get up. A steel boot connected with Wally's ribs, and a loud crack resounded around the room. He was wheezing, unable to move from the pain. The masked man crouched down and stuck him with the needle, injecting the rest of it's contents into the teen. Within the minute Wally lost consciousness.

* * *

He was jostled awake, and looked up into Barry's blue eyes. That was the first thing he noticed, and then he realized he had his cowl off. Moving a hand to his own face, his was off too. Barry looked around, "Wally, they're moving us somewhere, I don't know where but we have to get out of here before we get there."

Wally took a quick glance around, and found they were in the storage room of a boat. Barry moved from Wally to the door, quickly checking the locks. The younger speedster noticed a grate in the corner and moved to it. The screws seemed to be somewhat rusted, but there was something else off about the vent. He couldn't place it though.

Wally removed the grate, testing if it could hold his weight, "Barry, I think I've found something," He said over his shoulder. Wally slipped into the vent carefully, overwhelmingly aware of it creaking under his weight, "Barry, I think it'd be best if I just looped around and unlocked the door."

An audible sigh reverberated through the vent, "Alright Kid. Be quick about it, I don't want to get caught in here by myself."

The teen moved through the vent, hissing when he bumped his side against the metal. Wally grit his teeth and continued on, getting lost a few times before he finally found the proper grate he needed to kick out. When he did, he found the hall deserted. Moving to the locked door, he grabbed the latch and released it. Barry quickly pushed past him, "Good job, Kid. Now we just have to find our way off this thing."

Heading towards the end of the hall, Wally noticed a camera pointed directly at the room they had been locked in, "Barry, we've got a problem. They've definitely noticed that we left."

Barry looked back at him, "Why can't it ever be simple?"

"Because we're superheroes?" Wally laughed, "Let's just hurry up and get out of here, Uncle B. If we're not home soon Aunt Iris is gonna kill us."

"You got it, Kid. There should be a life boat out on the deck," Wally followed after his Uncle, taking note of the slight limp in Barry's walk, "Let's run, I don't like the thought of being here when the goons get here."

Wally attempted to keep pace, but his ribs flared up even worse when he started forward. The younger speedster kept going, but the best he could hope for was a brisk jog. Barry noticed, and slung his nephew over his shoulder. Wally grunted in pain, "Sorry Kid, but we've got to get out of here ASAP."

When they got out onto the deck Barry attempted contact with the league through his backup communicator, "Static," Barry sighed, looking out towards the horizon, "Wally, that's Gotham. Why would they bring us here?"

Barry set Wally against the railing, "I don't know, but hopefully that means we'll be able to contact Batman."

The Scarlet Speedster raised an eyebrow, "Didn't you hear me Wally? We can't contact anyone," Wally brought his hand to his face, sighing.

"Totally spaced on that, sorry," Barry turned away, scanning the deck's perimeter for a life boat. He spotted one on the opposite side, and moved to pick up Wally. The teen grunted in response, and soon they had reached it.

Wally slid off his uncle's back, and rested against the railing as Barry prepared the boat. Wally looked around, noticing a slight glint of light from the bridge. Wally looked to the various doors leading up to the deck, and saw one slightly ajar.

"Ambush..." He whispered, turning and shoving the older speedster into the boat, and releasing it from it's latch, "Get Batman!" He yelled after him. A mass of soldiers swarmed the deck and a single shot rang out, hitting him directly in the knee. Wally screamed out, dropping to the ground.

Someone shoved through the ranks, and lifted the vibrantly clad hero by the front of his suit. Wally looked up, it was his attacker from before; "Who shot?" He yelled back to his men, "Tell me now, and I guarantee you a painless death. If you make me hunt for you, I'll be sure you experience the most excruciating form of torture before you're killed."

There was a noise from the bridge, and a man stepped out and leaned against the railing overlooking the deck, "It was me, Vince."

"Sportsmaster..." The newly named man growled, "You could have killed the target if you had hit just an inch higher. You know we don't have the equipment to handle a torn artery on this ship."

Wally laughed through his pain, "Wait, bare with me here, your name's Vince?" The speedster's laughter was silenced by a quick jab to the head, leaving him unconscious.

* * *

Water splashed over his face, jolting Wally awake. Looking around, he didn't recognize his surroundings, and when his eyes landed on the masked man in front of him it all rushed back. And then he started laughing again, "Vince. I still can't believe that's your name. You couldn't even think up some cool supervillain name. No, not even a cheesy one like Sportsmaster. Just Vince, like-" Wally wheezed as a fist slammed into his injured ribs. There had to be a few broken ones at this point.

Vince turned and pressed a button on the wall, "Bring down the cart. I plan to have some fun with this one before we attempt the harvest." Vince chuckled at the look on Wally's face.

The door behind him opened and two soldiers entered, pushing a cart full of surgical equipment and other tools. Wally grimaced when he noticed most of the items had a trace amount of blood on them, "Don't worry, West. They're clean. No diseases."

Wally glared at Vince, "The Flash will kill you if you touch me. Not even Batman could stop him from doing it," Vince removed his mask, and stared at the speedster.

"Let him come, Flash Boy. Not like I didn't beat you both down a day ago," He responded.

Wally sighed, and Vince turned to the cart, picking up a small scalpel. Before the teen could react the hulking man had dug it into his side and cut straight down. Wally screamed out but Vince quickly punched him directly in the face, cutting him off. Soon Vince had recreated the gash on the other side.

Wally watched as his torturer lifted a drill from the cart, and turned it on. He flinched as it pressed against his skin. Vince pulled it back, gauging the teen's reaction. When he was satisfied he thrust it forward, drilling through the flesh and into Wally's shoulder. The scream that echoed through the room seemed to sate Vince, as he pulled it from his shoulder. He repeated the action multiple times throughout his body.

Switching the drill out for a small switch of leather, he shoved it out for Wally to see, before pulling it back and bringing it down on the teen. He let out a short scream, before it was interrupted by another crack of the whip. It cut into his back again and again, luckily never touching his chest again.

The door behind Wally opened again, but this time Sportsmaster was the one that had come in. The younger speedster looked between the two men, and sighed. His torture would only get worse. Vince picked up a knife and offered it to the blonde next to him, who rejected it. Wally let a small breath of relief out, and Vince noticed it. In response, he dug the knife into Wally's leg.

Sportsmaster crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall, "We should ransom him," Vince continued torturing the teen, who had gone oddly quiet.

"I don't think the higher ups would appreciate that, Crock," Vince responded, slightly agitated his plaything wasn't reacting to his prodding. He dragged his knife down Wally's chest, eliciting a small scream. That satisfied him enough, so he turned back to his spectator.

Glaring through his mask, Sportsmaster sighed, "They're not gonna appreciate you torturing their new test subject either, _Vincent,"_ He let the malice show through on the last word, "Or did you skip out on that part of the briefing? Because I know not a single one of them are gonna appreciate this."

"Well, the witch boy might," Vince seemed almost unperturbed by the information that was just given to him. Lawrence looked at the teen hanging by his wrists, hopefully he couldn't put two and two together in his current state. Vince followed the athlete's gaze, "Maybe we should take this argument somewhere where some secrets can still be kept?"

Wally relaxed slightly at that, meeting Sportsmaster's eyes. He looked away and followed Vince out of the room. The speedster looked around the room, noticing a camera set up in the farthest corner. Either someone was watching this, or they were creating some sort of snuff film.

Examining the chains keeping him up, he noticed they were slightly rusted where they met the ceiling. They were chafing him, and starting to cut into his skin. If he attempted to break the chains they'd probably just cut his wrists open. Wally could faintly hear yelling from behind him, and he didn't want his captor to be able to take that anger out on him.

As he tried testing the strength of the chains, the door behind him slammed open. Vince punched him across the face, "You try anything and I'll kill you myself," Wally was confused, but within the minute he was free of the chains. Almost collapsing, the only thing keeping him up was Vince. Soon he was carelessly draped over the man's shoulder and taken from the room.

Wally was still dazed by the blow, but he was faintly aware of Sportsmaster following after them, "We're gonna have to contact the League if we want a ransom," So he had convinced him of that scheme, it seemed.

"We're not ransoming him," Or not, "We're just not gonna torture him," Sportsmaster seemed okay with that, and it seemed Vince was set on it. The only thing he could do was go limp and let them carry him wherever they wanted.

Sportsmaster stared after them, before turning away and heading towards his makeshift room. This was a considerably longer job then he was used to, and it had taken a considerably darker turn than he had expected. At most he was prepared to knock a few heads together, or kill a few interlopers. Not to watch his daughter's boyfriend get tortured.

He shook his head and entered the room, plopping down on the stone slab they had found for him to sleep on. At least they were kind enough to provide a pillow. He expected Kid Flash wouldn't get that courtesy.

Pulling his personal communicator from his pocket, he pressed the ever so familiar button labeled: Jade. It was static for a good fifteen seconds, before a reluctant sigh resonated from it, "What do _you_ want?"

"Your assistance in a personal matter, and before you close out of this call know that I'm doing this for your sister," Sportsmaster sat and waited for her response. Most likely she was going to hang up and he'd have to deal with this himself, "Jade. I'm taking a great risk even contacting you, so either you want to help or you don't."

Jade scoffed, "You haven't even told me what you want help with. I was just going to meet up with Artemis, she tried to contact me the other day but she was too distraught to make any sense. So unless you know anything about that then I'll be hanging up," She paused, "Wait...don't tell me. You're behind this."

Lawrence chuckled dishearteningly, "Not exactly. I'm involved in a wa-"

"I knew it!" Jade cut him off, "Jesus, what did you do this time? Kill her friends?"

"No, I aided in the kidnapping of one of them," He cleared his throat, "The one she's dating."

"What?" He probably could have handled this conversation a little better, "You know how much she loves that boy? How could you do something like this?"

Sportsmaster put his face in his hands, "Why do you think I contacted you? I need your help freeing the kid. I don't care if Artemis knows, you can take credit for the whole thing if you want. Just help me get him out of here."

She was silent for another minute, "I help you get him out and then you leave? Nothing else?"

"Nothing," He answered.

"I'll do it, just fill me in," She stated.

"We're on one giant ass island out here," Lawrence leaned back against the wall. He was expecting the worst, and yet she agreed. Now all they had to do was wait for the ideal moment. Hopefully they didn't have to wait very long.

* * *

Sadly, they had to wait two weeks for the ideal circumstances. Vince had just went back to the mainland, another attempt at kidnapping normal citizens. For some reason he had been going through them like wildfire. Maybe it had something to do with the red head locked up just down the hall. It must've been tempting for him.

Sportsmaster left his room after signaling Jade through an encrypted channel. He headed towards the room they were keeping Kid Flash in, he used the word room loosely, it was more like a decaying medieval cell. He hoped that the guard was on one of his regular smoke breaks. Less of a chance to get caught that way. He never did check in on the kid anyways.

Luckily he was, and Sportsmaster's keycard swiped the door open quickly. Wally flinched at the light, "Kid, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm getting you out of here," The disbelief was evident on the kid's dirt smudged face. Apparently they had denied the kid basic services.

"Why would you want to help me?" Wally said through a small cough.

"Artemis," He said, keeping his voice low, "Now, are we gonna go? I've got a schedule to keep and if that guard comes back quite a few questions are gonna be asked. Not sure if I'll be able to stop the next torture session, Jr."

The athlete reached down and lifted the teen. He was lighter than the last time he had thrown him against a wall. That had been awhile back, but it was still suspect. Exiting the room, he moved to the closest elevator. The higher security would be towards the top few floors, where they had to switch elevators. Luckily he had a way around that.

Sportsmaster pressed the up button, before turning around and watching the two passages that lead to their location. Footsteps were echoing through the halls, coming towards them. If the elevator didn't come right now the whole thing would be a bust. As if it new it was being thought of, a ding rang out. Spinning around he was greeted by an armed mercenary, the stench of smoke still clinging to his uniform.

Before he could react he headbutted the soldier in the face, knocking him out. Sportsmaster took his rifle and sidearm before sticking a small plastic explosive to him, and rolling him out of the elevator. He pressed the highest floor possible on this elevator and counted to thirty before blowing the charge, disabling any more soldiers below and preventing them from following.

Positioning Wally in the corner, he stuffed the sidearm in his hands, "If someone points a gun at you, shoot him. That's the only way you're getting outta here."

Sportsmaster turned away and pushed out the elevator's roof panel, climbing on top of it, "Wait, I can't do that!" Wally called after him, before breaking out into a coughing fit. Lawrence shook his head and waited. When they reached their stop, he moved through the access shaft connected to the floor.

Watching the men work, he noted the exact amount of men and what weaponry they had. By the time they got the door open he was ready. When the shot rang out, he dropped through the ceiling onto their rear guard. Before they could react, he was decimating their small squad.

As he knocked the last man's teeth down his throat, he noticed the blood starting to pool nearby. Turning he saw the scrawny teen holding the gun with a death grip. In front of him was the soldier who had entered the elevator.

Sportsmaster took the gun from Wally and hoisted him up, "Don't grieve for these assholes, they're the worst of the worst. They wouldn't think twice about putting a bullet between your eyes."

When they reached the elevator second elevator, he brought Wally in and repeated the explosive trick. Pressing the top level, he detonated it and decided against putting the kid in another situation where he'd be forced to kill, even though it'd put some hair on his chest. All these heroes needed some of that, if you asked him.

When the doors opened, no one was waiting for them. Apparently on one had notified the perimeter guards. Hopefully that worked in their favor. When he stepped into the fresh air, the boy on his back breathed out a sigh of relief. Maybe he was still skeptical I was actually trying to save him. The athlete ran forward, the sun leaving very little places to hide. If he made it to the jungle he could rely on Jade to get them off this hell hole.

As if responding, the truck fifteen feet away exploded, sending him and Wally flying. The kid cried out when he landed, but Lawrence was more concerned with the current threat than the boy's well being. He spotted the small mortar team about half a click to the west. Luckily they seemed to be pretty bad at distance or else they'd be dead.

Sportsmaster grabbed the kid, but didn't bother actually picking him up. Instead he just put an arm around his shoulder and started rushing him. Wally protested, but tried his best to move fast. The shells seemed to hit further away each time, and as they neared the jungle Lawrence was almost convinced this would be a pretty clean getaway. Almost.

The nearby gasoline barrels exploded, knocking them both back. Sportsmaster couldn't hear anything for the next thirty seconds, but as he tuned back in all he heard was screaming. He turned to the boy he was attempting to save and was shocked at the site. The kid's body was up in flame. He seemingly caught the explosion, lessening the impact for Sportsmaster.

Patting the flames out, Sportsmaster picked him up bridal style and made a dash for the jungle. Within the next ten minutes of running Cheshire was beside them, "What the hell happened to the kid?"

"No time to explain, just get us out of here," Lawrence answered.

Cheshire ran ahead, leaving them to follow. The athlete picked up speed, faintly aware of the shells dropping in the distance. When they arrived in a small cove, he spotted the small speedboat covered with a tarp.

Sliding down the gravel slope leading to the boat, he made sure that the young hero in his arms wasn't hurt more by the action. As he moved to get into the boat he turned to Cheshire, "Not a very subtle place to hide this, is it?"

"I was in the middle of something when I got your signal. I kinda thought you had forgotten about the poor kid," She slid into the driver's seat and turned the key. Before he knew it, they were off. Sportsmaster laid Wally across the back seats, and grabbed the small first aid kit from underneath the seat.

He loosely patched up the worst of the wounds, dumping some peroxide into the ones he couldn't tend. Wally whined at that, "So you gonna explain how he got like this?" Jade called back toward them.

"Torture," Sportsmaster said, "Guy by the name of Vince did a good portion of this."

Jade scoffed, "Never heard of him."

"You don't want to hear about him," He stated.

There was a long pause, the silence only being broken by the sound of boat hitting water and the hum of the motor, "How'd everything else happen?"

"When we were running a mortar hit some barrels," Sportsmaster said, taking a look at the burns. Luckily he had put the flames out the second he noticed, "The kid got the brunt of it. He went up fast."

Jade glanced back, and noticed the piece of shrapnel lodged in Kid Flash's shoulder. If he had been on the opposite side it'd probably be in her dad's throat. Sportsmaster noticed her stare, "Guess I owe the kid one."

Coughing Wally stared up at him, "Pretty sure we're even after this."

* * *

"Artemis, just get your little friends to prep the Med Bay. I've got a gift for you," Jade said into her comm. Sportsmaster looked to the nearby shoreline, spotting the vehicle his daughter had stashed for him. They had been going for a good 45 minutes, and Cheshire was pretty sure the kid would have died at this point if not for them.

He sighed and looked back, "Don't think this means I care about either of you. It's about my reputation. They didn't ask permission from me, it'd be different if they did."

Jade smirked, "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Sportsmaster dived into the ocean. Cheshire watched him go, and then glance back to the kid bleeding out in her rental boat. It was a miracle he survived this long with the meager first aid his captors had given him. That added with the fact that most of his previous wounds had reopened, and now he had new ones, made his chances significantly lower. She hoped their Mini Hall of Justice had an amazing doctor, for Artemis' sake.

When she saw the Mountain on the horizon, she fixed the accelerator and moved back to the wounded hero. She positioned him so that she could easily pass him off and leave, although he protested quite a bit. Her clothes were already getting soaked in blood from this short interaction.

Arriving in the small bay Cheshire immediately spotted her sister, Roy, and their kid friends. She put the boat in park and the others all moved towards her. Before she knew it they were all attempting to get to Kid Flash, Artemis at the head of the pack, "Wally!"

"Move," A deep voice called from behind them, and Cheshire immediately recognized it. Batman, "Now."

They all parted and the Bat swooped in, scooping the wounded Kid up. He moved away from them and Artemis looked after him, then back at Jade, "H-how?

"Let's just say I had an inside source," She whispered, thinking of Sportsmaster's words. He didn't want the credit, so he wouldn't get it, "No thanks needed, I barely did anything."

"Thank you," Artemis said, before racing after Batman.

* * *

Jade put the boat in reverse, thinking back on her boat's warranty. She was glad there was no "Blood on everything" down payment.

The drill started again, nearing his chest, "You aren't going to escape this time, West. There won't be another Sportsmaster," Vince said, gesturing to the bloodied hockey mask on the table. Before Wally could react the drill entered his chest and punctured his heart.

Wally awoke screaming. Pain shot through him, and he looked around wildly. Unaware of where he was, Wally checked his body. Desperately hoping his dream hadn't been real. Then it hit him, it hadn't been a dream. Or at least most of it wasn't.

His EKG was flat lining and before he knew it a worried Flash was in the room, followed by Batman and Nightwing. Batman moved to the monitors and reset the machines, Wally's heart was just too fast for the monitor to read. Barry checked his sidekick anyways, "Jesus kid, almost gave me a heart attack."

Kid Flash groaned, "How long have I been out?"

"Six days, "Batman answered, still checking the monitors.

Wally wiped the sweat slicked hair from his face, "Iris is gonna kill me isn't she?"

"I should kill you for what you did, pushing me away like that," Barry snapped.

Wally gave him a quick glare, "You were the more physically capable one. If I had went they would have recaptured me easily, so I bought you some time."

Nightwing crossed his arms, "Yeah, you bought him a good three weeks."

Wally was stunned, "Three weeks?"

Batman turned away from the screens, "Yes. Counting from the day you pushed Flash from the boat you were gone for 19 days."

Wally looked up at him, then looked to the others, "What the hell happened?" Wally asked, but it was more of a statement.

"W-Wally? What do you mean?" Barry asked, confused as to where this was coming from.

The tortured sidekick glared at his mentor, "Three weeks, I was gone for THREE WEEKS!" Wally shouted, wincing at the pain it caused him.

Batman glared at Nightwing, "Kid Flash, calm down. We had no clue where they had taken you. That boat was our only clue and by the time we went back it was gone. The Gotham Docks had no record of it."

"...I would have still been there," Wally mumbled, putting his face in his hands.

"What?" Barry asked.

The teen let his hands drop, "I said: If it hadn't been for Sportsmaster I would have still been there," He growled.

Nightwing looked to Batman, who in turn looked to Flash, "Sportsmaster?" Batman questioned.

"Yes, Sportsmaster. The man who stopped my torture and then carried me from that hell hole of an island," Wally answered, "The only person who was going to, it seems."

Nightwing shoved his way forward, "Wally, you're talking about Sportsmaster? Lawrence Crock? Abusive dad of your girlfriend?"

"Yes I am, _Dick,_ " He whispered mockingly. Batman glared at that, but kept silent.

Barry looked to the doorway and then back to the hospital bed, "Wally, we all searched for you. Every one of us, including the Rogues."

"Oh great, more villains attempting to save me, all though they probably had a better chance then any of you," Wally sneered.

Barry put a hand on Wally's leg, quickly pulling back at the hiss of pain that followed, "That's not fair, Wally."

"No what isn't fair is me sacrificing myself so that you could get help, and then you not coming back for me," Wally sighed, temper flaring, "What's not fair is me getting tortured for a full day before Sportsmaster of all people stops it. I gave up hope of you coming for me Barry. My only hope was a murderer who almost killed me too many times to count."

Batman looked down, "Kid Flash, you were a top priority for both the Team and the League. We exhausted every resource we had to find you."

"And yet you didn't, did you _Bruce_?"

The billionaire's eyes narrowed. Nightwing looked slightly shocked, but covered it up quickly, "Wally, we're going to leave," Nightwing looked like he was going to object, but Barry shot him a quick look, "Artemis has been looking forward to this every second since you got here. We've barely been able to pry her from your bedside, just so happened she was carried down to the kitchen just before you woke up."

Wally relaxed slightly at the mention of Artemis, and Barry took that as a good sign, "We'll discuss this whole thing more later, but for now we'll send for her."

Wally leaned back and glared after the three of them, and once they left he glared at the space they had just left. His thoughts drifted back to all the information that had just been dumped on him. He was gone for three weeks...and they had just left him.

The speedster's glare softened when Artemis filled his vision. She smiled at the sight of him and he couldn't help but smile back, even though his face hurt when he did. She moved closer and sat down on his bedside, "Wally..." Her voice broke slightly.

He gestured for her to hug him, "Don't worry about hurting me, I can take the pain for you," Wally joked. It still stung like a bitch when she did, though.

"I thought we had lost you," She said, tears wetting his shoulder.

Wally put his arm around her, "You don't have to worry, babe," He sighed, apparently one person had given up on him, "I was always coming back, just had to take a few weeks vacation."

Artemis sat up and shot him a look, "Not funny, Baywatch."

Wally looked at her and just smiled. If there was one thing that truly kept him going through those weeks of isolation, starvation, and dehydration, it was her. If he died, he'd never be able to see her smile again. Or hear her laugh.

The archer took his hand, rubbing her thumb over the back of it. The small touch soothed him, and his prior argument was almost forgotten. For now it was just them in this world and only them. Wally stared into her eyes, "Arty..."

"Wally?" She questioned.

The speedster was tearing up, "A-Arty they left me...I tried to help and they just left me."

Artemis hugged him tightly, "No they didn't, Wally. We didn't. Barry barely slept for the first three days, Batman had to put him under. If we had found you I think Barry would have broken the 'No kill' rule."

Wally was choked up, "Arty...they made me kill."

The blonde pulled back a little, "W-what?"

"Sportsmaster...he gave me a gun. Told me that I had to defend myself. So when a barrel was shoved in my face I didn't think. I just pulled the trigger," Wally said through his sobs, "Artemis don't hate me. Please."

Artemis pulled him back into a hug. He'd ask Nightwing what her dad had to do with this later, for now Wally needed her. Her boyfriend was broken, and it was her job to help put him back together. Maybe she could ask Dinah for some tips?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: And I'm back with another chapter. Sorry that this one is so much shorter, it jst felt like a good place to stop. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Wally looked into her eyes, "Look Canary, this is the third time you've brought me in here since I stood up, and you still haven't gotten anywhere. It's time for you to call it quits, don't ya think?" The look he got was one of irritation, "I'm fine, believe me."

Dinah leaned forward and looked him over. The young speedster had a leg brace on, along with a cast up to his elbow. To her it seemed as if it was only yesterday he sported one just like it after their fight with the Injustice League, "You're telling me that after being kidnapped, tortured, and 'abandoned', as you called it quite a few times, you're completely fine?"

"Well, not physically. I've still got quite a bit of time before I'll be ready for active duty, as you all like to remind me," Wally rubbed the bandages wrapped around his head. The burns that covered his face hurt constantly, but he hadn't told anyone. Artemis would never leave him alone if he did. Luckily, he no longer had a concussion.

Black Canary raised an eyebrow, "Wally, you need to open up about this. Even Batman only got the most basic information from you when he asked. If you make us hunt down Cheshire and Sportsmaster..."

"Don't," Wally growled out, eyes narrowing. No matter what they said, Sportsmaster wasn't the bad guy in all this. How dare she threaten the people who saved him?, "Don't even try it."

Dinah leaned back, unperturbed,"Then open up. Whatever you say won't leave this room until you're ready, I promise."

"You just tried to give me an ultimatum ad you expect me to tell you anything, Canary?" The teen's voice was rising with every word. He grabbed the small glass of water she had been drinking from and downed it, before slamming it back to the table.

At her slight look of shock Wally attempted to regain his composure, "Look hotstuff, I'm not gonna tell you anything when you make empty threats. Keep 'em coming, I've got quite a bit of time before Barry gets here to give me the mother hen treatment."

She lifted her notepad, medical reports filling the first few pages, "Wally, do you remember what happened to your shoulder?" His mind immediately went back, remembering the drill piercing his skin. Dinah noticed him grip the armrests harder, "What about those lash marks on your back?" The crack of the whip resounded through his ears as if he was back on that hellhole again.

"Wallace," The therapist watched him for any slight movements, "What happened to your chest?"

The speedster threw himself forward, his fist connecting with her chair, "I'll _kill_ you, Dinah!" The bird deftly moved out of the way, keeping her patient's chair between them.

"Kid Flash, stand down," A commanding voice came from the door, and the rage filled speedster turned to him. The look he gave him somewhat startled the Bat though he'd never admit it, but before he could repeat his order a blur shot past him. Wally was gone, and the zeta tubes were announcing his callsign.

The angry speedster ran for what seemed like hours before he found himself in Star City, exhausted and in pain. His brace was barely attached and he was sure at least ten stitches were ripped. So he decided to calm down in the one familiar place there: Roy's apartment.

When he slipped in through the window, he was greeted by a steel arrow a foot from his face, "Is that really how you greet an injured friend?"

Roy scanned him quickly, "Wally what are you doing here? You should be resting."

Wally went over the events with the red headed archer to the best of his ability, and by the end of his story Roy was fuming, "How DARE she?"

The duo had the same thought, but before Wally could continue Roy pushed him to the couch and lifted the younger kid's shirt, "Damn Roy, you work fast. At least buy me dinner first," He joked through the sudden pain.

"Shut up," Roy said, grabbing his medkit from underneath his couch. If he had taken one thing from his time with Green Arrow it was to always have one in every room. The archer attempted to patch up the broken stitches, "What were you thinking, you stupid kid?"

"I was avoiding a lecture from Batman," Wally said as his friend finished taping gauze over the reopened wound, "Or being thrown on my ass by Canary."

Roy stood up and crossed his arms, "Anything I'm missing?" Wally shrugged, pulling the small bits holding his brace together out and tossing it aside. The older red haired hero looked at it quizzically before redirecting his gaze back to Wally.

"What? I was supposed to get that off soon anyways," He whined. It wasn't a lie, per se. Barry promised it would come off by the end of the month...it just happened to be the tenth. The look Roy gave him said he wasn't convinced, so instead he just started pressing the gauze back against his face.

Roy went into the small kitchen, not wanting to get another glimpse of his friend's destroyed right side, "I'm getting a coffee, and so are you. I don't have any sugar or whatever, so I hope you like yours black."

The speedster shrugged, which was completely lost on his server as his back was turned. Wally finished adjusting the bandages and stood, following after Roy, "So you wanna go out? Hit the town?"

"I could go for a drink," Roy answered.

Wally leaned on the counter, "I was thinking something more along the lines of Kevlar and spandex."

"You only got the clear to run a week or two ago, and that was with supervision and a brace on," Roy shoved a mug into the teen's hands, "You've got neither right now, and now that I think of it you can't even drink."

Following the archer to his balcony, he leaned over it and estimated the distance to the ground, "Well...the Team did get these fake Ids for covert ops..." Wally pulled a small card and showed Roy. This identified him as Eddie Hunter, age 22, "And plus, I'm nineteen. I could run to Europe and drink if I wanted to.

Roy glared at him, "I'm not gonna break the law so you can get drunk."

"Technically, I wouldn't be getting drunk for a few hours, because ya know, Speedster and all. But the alternative involves beating up criminals."

The archer weighed his options, "You're not on any meds are you?" Wally quickly shook his head, "Then get a coat from my closet, it's cold tonight."

* * *

Luckily, there was a dive bar nearby that Roy frequented as Red Arrow. Apparently, there was an abundance of scum that clung together there The speedster was there first so he flashed his card, and ordered two beers, before moving to a worn out corner booth. While sipping from his drink Wally watched the door for his friend, not wanting to be here alone with all these shady figures. Signaling for him when he walked through the door, Roy slid in opposite him.

The speedster took his bandages off, letting the burns breathe. He sighed and leaned back, noticing Roy slightly tensing up at the sight. The archer quickly found a subject.

"Really? Just beer?" Roy picked up the bottle anyways, "Thought you would've started with something a little bit stronger."

Wally raised his hand and a waitress with caked on makeup came around, her reaction to his face was animated, but she quickly shrugged it off, "What'll ya have, hun?"

"I'll have a fireball," Wally answered, a grin breaking across his face, "And a blowjob for my friend."

Roy was about to protest, but the girl was already gone. Wally noticed one of her other 'patrons' slap her ass. Roy glared at him before finishing off the beer, "So, a fireball? What does that entail, Wallman?"

"Cinnamon schnapps, rum, and a dash of Tabasco sauce," The elder hero gave him a weird look, "It's good Roy. Trust me."

Roy was unconvinced, "Oliver kinda turned me off of anything remotely spicy. God, even thinking about that chili is making me sweat." Wally could see where he was coming from, he had only tried the chili once and it was the worst mistake of his life.

When their drinks arrived, Roy turned to her, "Can you get me a whiskey too? I don't think one of these," He motioned to the drink Wally had mockingly ordered for him, "Is gonna do much for me."

Wally chuckled, "A blowjob will get you far in life, Roy."

The waitress just nodded and walked away, and within the minute both their drinks were gone. The door opened and a man walked in. His hair was pitch black, except for one white streak through the bangs. He had a gun loosely shoved into his waistband. Eh, he inwardly shrugged. Not his problem. Instead Wally examined his glass. The red pooling at the bottom was tempting, but he just signaled for another. Roy watched him quizzically, "What are ya doing, Walls?" Their drinks were placed down.

"Just thinking..." He raised the new glass to his lips, gulping down the burning liquid. Wally looked up as Roy did the same with his whiskey, "Be honest, my face...it's terrible isn't it? I mean I can't even look at myself in the mirror."

Roy scoffed, "That explains the hair."

Wally shot him a glare, "Roy."

"You want the truth, Wally?" The marksman asked, "You look like shit. But who cares what anyone thinks of you? They're not gonna judge you when you save them from a burning building."

The speedster ordered another drink, "Roy, kids are gonna be terrified of me. I look like something out of a horror movie," The speedster put an elbow on the table, resting his face in his hand, "Artemis tries to hide it but I know she can't stand the sight of me"

"Wally you aren't being fair. It'll be a bit before people can get used to your appearance. Hell, you've got speedster healing. Most of that," He pointed at the burns, "Should heal."

Downing the next glass and waving for another, Wally looked at the man in front of him, "A little blunt, don't ya think."

"Someone's gotta stop you from moping around," Roy laughed, "And we both know you don't care what-"

"Roy," Wally warned. He wasn't ready to face that.

The archer gave him a look, "I may hate the girl, but I just don't think what you're doing is right. You can go about this however you want, though. It's your relationship."

The waitress came back with another glass, "You can move to the bar if you're gonna keep this up," A little rude for someone in her line of work if you asked him.

Wally took the glass, downed it and the grinned at the girl's face, "We'll do just that, sugar."

The red haired duo moved to the stools, and ordered more drinks. The barman gave them an odd look, but served them anyways. They sat in silence, Wally emptying glasses at a steady pace. By the time he had created a mini pyramid of them, he was feeling a bit more than buzzed.

* * *

Wally looked to his drinking buddy, "Do you think I'll ever be as good as Uncle B?"

Roy sighed, "Yes Walls, now stop wallowing in your self-pity."

"Or at least do it somewhere else," The bartender said, "It's closing time."

They both checked the clock: 2:30, "Damn Roy, wasn't expecting to stay out this long," They both made to stand up, before the bartender crossed his arms.

"You've got a fat bill here, boys," Roy glared at him, "And if you don't want me calling the cops..."

Wally stood up, "They'd be interested in the multiple criminal activities you turned a blind eye to also, I imagine. More specifically, Skinhead over there has an unsecured gun, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't have a license for it let alone one for open carry. There's also the harassment of your waitress," The speedster paused, "Oh, and also that guy over there has been doped up for a good three hours at this point, "He finished, pointing at the booth that was next to their original seats.

Before he could answer, they both walked out. Well, more like staggered. Roy was leaning on his younger friend, and Wally was just struggling to stay up. Wally pulled his uninjured arm around the older hero before waving a cab down.

The gingers slid in together, and Wally set the GPS for the guy. Roy seemed to be falling asleep in the cab, to Wally's chagrin. They reached Roy's apartment quickly, so Wally slipped the driver some cash and dragged the archer from the car and up the stairs of his apartment building.

The speedster fished Roy's keys out from his pocket, unlocking the door and shoving through it. Wally dropped the dead weight off in Roy's bedroom before moving out into the living room. Wally flopped down onto the couch. He took off Roy's jacket and bundled it up, using it as a pillow. One thing was sure: Barry would skin them both if and when he found out about this little trip.

* * *

Wally was jolted awake at the sound of the door opening, regretting the movement the second he had done it. Moving a hand to his head, he attempted to figure out what was going on. When his vision cleared up all that he could see was a very upset Scarlet Speedster.

"Wallace Rudolph West," Barry began.

"The one and only," He gave a small grin, before realizing from the look he got that no amount of jokes would get him out of this.

"You attacked Black Canary?" The Flash was angry, and that was almost as terrifying as the Bat looming by the stove. It seemed Oliver was already in the bedroom, because a loud yelp came through the open doorway.

Wally groaned, "And why does this whole apartment sell like a brewery?"

"That's not true, Uncle B," Wally fought the urge to grin, "Roy's room smells like a brewery. The living room smells more like Red Volcano's shower products."

Barry crossed his arms, "You're not legally allowed to drink, Kid."

Wally was hoping this whole fiasco was distracting them from the whole Black Canary thing. Another yelp came from the next room, but the two n front of him barely paid it any attention. Batman started towards them, "You couldn't have at least called to let us know where you were?" Barry questioned, "I mean look at you," He motioned towards him, "You're missing your brace, your bandages. Basically everything visible to the naked eye except your cast."

Bruce put a hand on Barry's shoulder, "You're off topic," Batman looked at the teen on the couch, studying him, "Your outburst was completely uncalled for, Kid Flash. Black canary could've taken you down right there and then, and you're lucky she showed restraint."

"This won't happen again," The stoic continued, "Or I will have no choice to suspend your place on the team."

Wally groaned, barely registering the words being spoken to him. When Barry flipped the lights on, he couldn't stop himself. He leaned forward and retched. Batman was not amused when laughter came from both mentors he had let accompany him. Oliver was now watching the exchange with a exhausted Roy at his side.

"We're done here for now," Bruce glared at Wally, "I expect you to be at the Mountain by 0900."

The speedster took a sluggish glance at the clock. It wasn't even six in the morning yet. Hopefully he could catch some more Zs before he had to run. The mentors left the apartment and the red heads were alone again, "I'm going back to bed," Roy called over his shoulder, before slamming his door. Wally couldn't find fault in his logic, and followed suit.

* * *

 **Please review!**


End file.
